


V X 原创女主

by Lord_Gao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Kudos: 7





	1. Rose and Snake

V 非典型乙女向 注意避雷

Rose and Snake

V从小酒馆出来时，天空正下起茫茫的细雪。他不怎么喝酒，尽管有人请他喝酒，有女人，有男人，他都一一推拒。怎么说，一位称得上相貌奇特的神情忧悒的着正装的男人拿着他的手杖，抱着他的书经过人们身旁时，总会引起注意。他拒绝时的声音可以称得上动听，气质远比他的相貌吸引人。  
V的手杖却在出门时掉了，一个女人提着火红的巨大的裙摆撞到了他，匆匆地道歉后又跑走了。V的那本书也跟着滑落在地，不过他及时接住了书，却来不及抓住他飞出去的手杖——手杖被一位少女捡起。V没有及时接过它，他望着少女的眼睛。少女长了一双漂亮的眼睛，坚定的温柔的，像极了他的妈妈，但远没有他的妈妈好看。尽管过去了许久，V仍然记得他的妈妈，一颦一笑，生气时唇角的弧度也很好看，她不常常对他生气，她是那么美丽动人，即使抛弃了他，他也不得不承认这一点。  
少女有一头卷曲的金发，她穿着一件红丝绒的裙子，最廉价的那种，脖子上戴着一串参差不齐的珍珠项链。尽管她长得如同羔羊般纯情，V也发现她其实是一位应召女郎，而且是价钱不够高的那种。  
少女露出羞涩的微笑，她咬了咬她有些斑驳的唇，舌尖微吐：“您今天晚上有事吗？”  
V难得的变得局促起来，他点了点头。  
“……今晚有人陪您吗？”少女又说，声音捏得妩媚，“我是爱丽丝……爱丽丝可以陪您。”爱丽丝，多半是假名，没有人会在这种时候用自己的真名。  
爱丽丝递过手杖，擦过V的手心。V眨了眨他的眼睛，爱丽丝用手杖拉着他，V乖乖地跟着，他们进了一间燃着火光的小屋。爱丽丝同V调情，说蹩脚的情色笑话，说他的唇像是酒渍樱桃一样性感，很想咬上一口，V却始终不为所动，他只是看她，也不知道在想些什么。实际上少女对这件事并不是什么熟络，她关上门时是局促不安的。坐在软脚沙发上的V则抬起了他的黑色眼睛，对她微微一笑，他很少笑，几乎不笑。V笑起来的确很温柔，这位不够成熟的妓女一下子就脸红了。  
“……这个数字。”爱丽丝别过了脸，她不怎么敢看他的眼睛，她张了张她的手指，“我就陪您一整晚。”  
V依旧看着她，看着爱丽丝脱下她的丝绸裙子，她的身材相较其他的妓女，显得有些丰满，灯光下，她的四肢都泛着温暖的光，她的胸脯鼓鼓的，她的嘴唇轻启，湿漉漉的黑眼睛，如同纯洁的羊羔。V静静看着她，目光里不带一丝情欲。  
“不用。”V按住了她要褪下蕾丝内裤的手，“我只想看看你。”  
“不行，我收了你的钱，就得办事。”爱丽丝在这方面很坚持，她用自己丰满的阴户蹭着V修长的手指，“……你真的不想要吗？”  
V的手指缩了回来，爱丽丝则继续将她微湿的内裤脱下。她的金色长发掠过肩背，落在V的眼前，V抓住其中的一缕，放到鼻尖。  
“真好闻……”黑发男人喃喃地说，“让人怀念。”他也不知道怀念什么，也许是灵魂的记忆，和幼时的花园有关。  
“您叫什么名字？”爱丽丝凑过去，想吻吻V的唇，但V避开了，爱丽丝不依不挠地吻上去。V还是顺从地张开了嘴，他的唇是丰厚柔软的，而爱丽丝的则小巧轻薄，原本是爱丽丝主动地挑逗着他的情欲，不知何时起，是他含住她的舌头，细细吮吸。爱丽丝呻吟一声，更忘情地和V热吻着，她抓着V的手，按到自己格外饱满的胸脯上。她将他的名字这件事忘到了九霄云外。  
“这样……”爱丽丝指导着V，教他脱下自己的内衣，让那对双乳从遮蔽中跳出来。V温柔地将她光裸的双乳拢在一起，手指按上她熟粉色的乳头，轻轻地捻动着。  
爱丽丝一边呻吟着一边尝试解开他胸前衣服的纽扣，但V又再次阻止了她：“我只想看着你。”接着V吻上妓女已经开始动情的乳头，轻轻舔吻着：“这样你会舒服吗？”  
爱丽丝的头往后昂着，红唇吐露着甜美的呻吟：“嗯……再用力些……”  
V力道适中地按揉着她柔软丰满的胸部，吮吸着她已经硬挺的乳头，他中长的卷发落到她的胸前，让她发痒，她拥住他的头颅，双腿打着颤，很快跌坐在他的身上。  
“我……我下面湿透了，先生……”爱丽丝似乎是要哭了，她浅金色的体毛下闪现着湿润的露珠，让人眼热。少女张开腿在男人的裤子上磨蹭着，雪白的身体妖娆得像一条滚烫的蛇。  
V依旧以格外深邃又格外温情的目光望着她，哪怕他的下体有了反应，他也依旧不像是参与一场性爱，他的情欲深藏在他瘦削的身体里，爱丽丝没有办法接触其中，这让她感到痛苦和不满。爱丽丝忍不住了，拉着V的手，戳入她湿润滚烫的花穴，V很听爱丽丝的话，他顺着她的引导在她的花穴里探索着。男人的手指很长，关节分明，爱丽丝脸红心跳，她第一次如此期待被眼前的男人占有。  
爱丽丝趴在V的身上，她光裸的身体在他完好无损的衣服上扭动，她舔着自己的唇，又咬住他的耳朵，V来者不拒，甚至与她配合默契。他是最温柔的绅士，在床上也是如此，爱丽丝在他手指的抚慰下尖叫着高潮，他的大腿上湿了一片。  
“我想要那个，”爱丽丝全身发痒，她简直太想拥有这位陌生人了，如同天使的恶魔，又如同恶魔的神祇，她想把自己献给他，甚至不要一分钱，她只想拥有他，“我想要那个……”爱丽丝再次说，她的手指探入他的裤腰，抓住他已然勃起的性器。  
V微微皱着眉头，声音哑哑的：“爱丽丝小姐……我只想……”  
“我知道你想看着我……我明白，我不知道你是把我当成了你的初恋情人还是你梦中仙女……我想要你，在我的身体里冲刺，射精……明白吗？”爱丽丝一字一句地说，她的手活很好，V很快变得更硬了，滚烫的在她的手心里跳动。爱丽丝俯下身去，用嘴拉下他的裤链，他的性器就弹跳了出来，爱丽丝熟练地从内裤里解放出来那滚烫的肉块，挺立的肉棒打在了她的脸上。  
爱丽丝含住了面前的性器，V倒抽了一口冷气，他忧悒的眉头锁得更深，显然是在忍耐着情欲。V明显的反应让爱丽丝心头散发着从未有过的快乐，她专注地舔弄着肿胀的性器，将它含得更大一些，在她的舌尖搏动着。  
V在射精前推开了爱丽丝，而爱丽丝谙熟于此，她用喉咙接住了他的精液。和其他男人比起来，V的味道还不算太差，爱丽丝觉得自己的身体更近酥软了。爱丽丝用口舌为V做着清洁，V的性器在她的抚弄下再次勃起，爱丽丝愉悦地轻笑了一声，V更近硬了。但他的脸还是和之前没什么差别，眼神暗含着欲火，但那依然是不够侵略性的。男人如果很想要一个女人，那应当是充满侵略性的。  
爱丽丝的小穴在先前的口交里已经很湿了，她坐上V的大腿，让勃起的性器贴着她柔嫩的阴户，轻轻磨蹭着。性器这种并非交合的接触让V也稍微呼吸粗重了些，他觉察到她下体的丰润和柔软，和她唇间一般一张一合，她对他的温柔里暗含着独特的情意，这位可爱的妓女深深为他着迷。  
“嗯……请您……进来……”是爱丽丝受不了了，她下面湿的要命，希望V的性器能够好好进去让她舒服一下，她抬起同样丰满的屁股，熟练地让坚挺的性器顶入她的花穴，直到深处。V的性器所到一处便激起颤栗的火花，爱丽丝满足极了，不住地小声呻吟。  
V也发出了低低的喟叹声，这是这具身体第一次尝试这种事，勾起了灵魂中的某些记忆。人类女性的温暖多么好啊，他伸手抚上她丰满的胸，将脸埋在她的胸前，性器往花穴深处又塞进去了些。  
爱丽丝扶着V的肩膀，扭动着腰，上下套弄着男人的性器，她的身段很好，摇晃的乳波让V也看得目眩神迷。爱丽丝喜欢他这么看她，她的手指抚上男人的唇，V张开嘴，舌头舔弄着她雪白修长的手指。爱丽丝很快又变得脸红，好像下身含着男人的肉棒的女人和痴迷望着男人的唇的女人不是一个爱丽丝一样，她轻轻地叫着一些男人喜欢听的荤话：“……您太大了，让爱丽丝好舒服，爱丽丝变得好奇怪……里面流了好多水。”V一边听着一边舔着她的手指，爱丽丝的声音越来越轻，到最后只剩下一些急促的呼吸声。但她知道，她实际上想喊的却不是这些话。  
又粗又大的阴茎在爱丽丝紧窄的训练有素的花穴里横冲直撞，爱丽丝舒服得要化成一滩春水，她在男人的阴茎高潮了好几次，蜜汁浸透了两个人的交合处。但V始终硬挺着，爱丽丝有些累了，想要偷懒，但V抱着她的腰，从下面顶弄着，让高潮后的花穴又再次紧缩着含住他的肉棒。  
V似乎也快到了极限，他的眉头紧锁，露出的喉结上有着汗液，额头上也有，爱丽丝吸吮着他的喉结，她的腰酸软得不像话，花穴里也是，过多的快感简直麻痹了她的腰和大腿。  
“叫我的名字……”V忽然低哑地说。  
“……叫您什么呢？先生，客人，亲爱的？”爱丽丝低低地在他耳边呢喃着，“我的情人？”  
名字？V的脑海里转瞬间过去了好多人的名字，最后他吻上她的唇：“我没有名字……你叫我V就好。”  
爱丽丝轻柔的吻上V的嘴唇：“我爱您，V先生。”  
爱丽丝的声音被V含到了喉咙里，V轻柔缓慢地进入她温暖柔软的身体，他的速度逐渐变快，如同疾风骤雨，最后他在爱丽丝的身体深处射精——V原本是想抽出来的，但是妓女的手段远比他想象得多，她将自己的身体往下沉去，完全承接住了他的精液。爱丽丝也在那一刹那高潮了，她在这一生中还未得到过如此的快乐，不论是身体还是灵魂。

“我说了我想让你在我的身体里射精……”被抱到床上的妓女懒洋洋地说，她的眼睛还在闪着纯粹的快乐的光芒，V在心里想笑，他觉得她和记忆中那位女性完全不同，不知道为什么最开始却为了她的眼睛而驻足。  
“还要继续吗？”爱丽丝感受到V的目光，她小声地建议道。V点了点头，他说：“听你的。”  
爱丽丝有些不满，想要撒娇，但她很快又意识到他们只是露水情人，她决定保留一点点自尊：“我不要你的钱了。”  
“嗯，听你的。”V依旧这么说。  
第二次，V反客为主地将妓女压在身下，从正面进入她已经松软的花穴，这是传统的宗教里最正确的性爱姿势，妓女的脑子里却洋溢着其他的幻想。V闻到她发间甜蜜的金盏花味，动作也变得粗暴了些。他爱丽丝能感受到他温柔的动作里暗藏着的掌控欲和征服欲，她喜欢他这样，好像她变成了他的女人一样。  
性器交合的地方发出了黏黏的水声，啪嗒啪嗒的，听得爱丽丝脸红耳热。爱丽丝觉得她这辈子都没有流过这么多的水，不需要什么润滑剂，也不需要吃什么药，V让她变成了真正的女人。  
“V……”爱丽丝忍不住动情地喊着他的名字，V用他沙哑的声音回应着，他叫她“A”，爱丽丝不叫爱丽丝，也不叫A，正如同V实际上也不是V一样。名字在此刻都是代号，只有两具交缠的肉体才是真实的。  
V一边深吻着爱丽丝，一边又狠狠捣弄着她发了大水一般的小穴，他的手指在少女滚烫火热的酥胸前弹弄，揉捏成各种各样的形状。他的身体也变得滚烫，与她的肌肤贴在一起，情欲在他的身上蔓延，如同黑森林之上绽放一朵玫瑰。  
他们一次又一次的交合，爱丽丝完全不受控制地呻吟着，与她之前接客时演戏的完全不同，她呼唤着他，将他揉进自己的身体里，用自己雪白的丰满的身体留住他。V也体会到了之前未曾感受到的情欲的快乐，他不发一言，只将精液一次次射入爱丽丝的花穴和子宫。爱丽丝动情的时候说要给V生孩子，V吻了吻她的眼睛，温柔地拒绝了，他说他不想要孩子。爱丽丝几乎是要哭泣了，V又安慰她，孩子是好的，因为我们都会死去，而孩子会活下去。

在黎明的时候，房间里的火光早就已经熄灭，V与爱丽丝相拥而眠——爱丽丝紧紧拥着V，爱丽丝同他讲起自己以前的事情，如何长大，如何被情人欺骗，又如何沦落风尘。V只是温柔地抚摸着她的身体，倾听的同时说出一些玄之又玄的话，抚慰她渐渐燃起的情欲又让她的心灵无比平静。尽管V是沉默寡言的，但爱丽丝觉得V会懂她，他如同流落凡间的神祇，为人间的苦难落泪，又像是殉身于爱的恶魔，为恋人献祭一盏鲜红的血。  
“我接不到客人……因为我不好看，又不会什么……”爱丽丝觉着有些困了，她的手指搭在V的腰部，他的身子实际上是冰冷的，在性爱过后，像是褪去了鳞片的蛇，又像是雪下的玫瑰。她忽然问V，眼睛眨啊眨，像是一位天真美丽的少女：“你觉得我怎么样？”  
“跟我走吧。”V轻声说，他明白她的意思。他轻轻地拥住少女，让她靠在自己的怀里，像是对待一朵盛放的白花。  
爱丽丝觉得这是她一生最幸福的一刻。

那又是不久之后，那时外面已经放晴，大雪覆盖着的小镇宁静而祥和，清晨的日光落在爱丽丝不算娇美的脸上。  
爱丽丝披上温暖的外套，挽起她金色的发：“我先去洗个澡，亲爱的，我叫卡列尼娜，你还没告诉我的名字呢……不过没关系，我已经爱上你了。”V在光明的冬日阳光里，露出了可以称得上平静满足的微笑。  
而正在浅眠中的V那时不可能知道的是，他再也见不到爱丽丝了。

走出房间的爱丽丝再也没有回来过，这位可怜的妓女再也不能跟她爱上的一夜情的恩客离开这座小镇。她成为恶魔底下可供吮吸的果实，像V温柔地吻着她的乳头那样，她绚烂的金发散在火红的白雪里，她漂亮的眼睛埋葬在肮脏血污里。她的那串不规则的珍珠项链在门外四处崩裂，有一颗滚落到V的手杖边上，饱满圆润，熠熠闪光。

终


	2. Chapter 2

V X女主 非典型乙女向 注意避雷

V有很长一段时间不喝酒，也不进酒吧，不碰女人，他有一次瞥见金色蝴蝶的指甲拿着红色苹果，都反射性想作呕……金色蝴蝶是爱丽丝的发，红色苹果是爱丽丝的唇。她柔软丰满的身体以红色缺口容纳了他，金光落在她的金色睫毛之上，在空气中划出甜蜜的金色光斑。她是无知浅薄却温柔虔诚的妓女，她爱他，将他当做神，她满怀感激与神欢爱，以卑微的人类之爱爱着他。她并不知道，这是V所能得到的全部了。  
V捡起爱丽丝的珍珠项链，一颗颗地重新串好，将赤裸的爱丽丝放在淋浴头下，洗去血污，将她变成完整的模样，甚至还为她画上了妆，再给她穿上一件火红的晚礼服。他把爱丽丝埋葬在城镇外的教堂公墓里，他亲自用手杖丈量墓穴的深度，好让她躺得舒服些。夜半的月光照临，他将不规则的珍珠项链为她重新戴上，最尖端的部分陷在她丰满的胸脯里。雪白的珍珠权当做月亮女神的庇护，希望她能在此地长眠。

在春暖花开的时候，V就离开了小镇，开始了新的旅途，如故事开始那般，他抱着书，持着手杖，循着树的踪迹，战斗如同跳舞。他杀掉很多的恶魔，救下许多的人类，他目睹许多人死在树下，如同当日的爱丽丝。想起爱丽丝，他难免地沉默下来，虽然他已经三天没有说话了。去便利店购物时不必说话，他这两天“借住”在无人的废弃房间，也不用说话。前段日子睡在廉价旅馆，整夜失眠，身旁也无人陪伴，V本来就是孑然一身的影子。  
今夜是雨夜，V无处可去，打算睡在电话亭里，雨水一点点漫过街道，漫上火红的电话亭，漫上他的鞋子，他抱着自己的胳膊，感到寒冷，直到有咣咣声传到他的耳朵里，有人在敲电话亭的门，他看不清那人沾满雨水的脸，实际上是电话亭玻璃上的雨水，那人撑着一把黑伞，影子暧昧模糊。  
是一位美丽女郎在敲着电话亭。她有着完美的口音，她问V能不能开门。V蹲着，伸手开门，一瞬间涌进雨水，还有若有若无的金盏花香气，是雨水里有腐烂泥土的腥气。V看到她光洁的腿，湿漉漉的苍白脚踝，他看到她红裙摆下的阴影，他并不像其他男人那样遐想些什么，只专注盯着她的脸。  
眼前是女人陌生而熟悉的的脸，和她胸前斑驳的珍珠项链。V用手杖撑起身子，他抓着项链，将女人的脸拉向自己，声音咄咄逼人：“你从哪里拿来的这串项链？”  
“从坟墓里带来的，有人将它葬在泥土之下。”她的声音温柔而动听，她踮起脚，吻了吻V的嘴唇，“谢谢你，亲爱的V。”  
“你不是她。”V却很冷静，面前的女人绝不是爱丽丝，她身上的味道不是爱丽丝温暖芬芳的金盏花气味，也不是暖融融的房间里油脂融化的味道，那是冰冷而腐败的气味。  
“我是爱丽丝。”爱丽丝——自称爱丽丝的女人露出了温柔悲伤的表情，这一点倒是有点像原来的那位了。V开始动摇了，他紧攥着的杖子也稍微松了松。  
V叹了气，他脸上浮现着忧悒和哀愁，仿佛这浓重的夜色和哀鸣的大雨，他问她：“你到底是谁？你已经死掉了，人类是不可能死而复生的——芦苇和橡树一样结果，王侯学者，千行百业，化为尘埃，无法逃脱。”V念起了前夜看过的诗歌，诗人说死亡无法逃脱。  
“我走了很多路才到这里，我挖开墓穴，你把我葬得太深了，我很努力才从坟墓里爬出来。你走之后下了雨，和今天一样的大雨，泥土稠密，红裙子也变得肮脏，破破烂烂的。我洗了好久，才变成现在这样。”爱丽丝低声说道，“我大概是死掉了，我明白，我是行尸走肉，只想着见你一眼。我因为还存着这样的心思，所以还活着。”面前的爱丽丝不是爱丽丝原来的模样，她变得更为美丽了，身材更为曼妙，苍白诡异的皮肤，金发凌乱黯淡，蓝眼睛却变成幽蓝，只有那串珍珠项链还是原来的模样，只是变得斑驳了些。  
“是春雨。”V艰难地说，他的舌头打结，好一会儿才说，“对不起，我那时候睡得太沉了……”甚至做了美梦，来不及救你。  
“那是我生前的事情了。”爱丽丝笑着说还是这般温柔和善解人意，雨水沿着她幽蓝的眼睛滑落，落到嘴角，V忍不住低头吻那滴水珠，吻上她冰冷柔软的唇，有血的味道，是V自己的味道，爱丽丝咬破他的嘴唇，恶作剧一般地咯咯笑了起来。V笑不出来，他温柔地含住她的上唇轻轻摩挲，悲伤地听这张唇里发出的低哑的笑成。雨水和香水都遮盖不了爱丽丝身上死亡的气息，爱丽丝笑得很甜蜜，让此情此景变得分为凄迷。  
她死了。V想，都是我的错。他自诩着要杀掉恶魔，却没办法保护喜欢的人——尽管只有那一夜，V觉得自己爱上她了，但没有办法验证是真的爱还是一时间的肉体的慰藉，她的死让V的爱就此永恒。  
“我现在也不知道自己是什么，但是看到你，我的心脏好像重新跳动了一样。”爱丽丝不再笑了，她拥抱住V，埋在他的肩头，小小的电话亭里，两个人紧紧相拥着。  
V伏在爱丽丝的肩膀，爱丽丝轻轻地拍着他的背：“你保护了我，以另外的方式，我的灵魂得到了来自神的一丝眷顾……唉，我和神欢爱，总是要受到惩罚的。”  
“我只是普通的人类。”V坚持着这么说，“而你也是，人死掉的话就变成了死人，不是其他的什么。”  
爱丽丝微微一笑，什么都不说。她关上了电话亭的门，在如此寒冷的春日雨夜，谁都不会经过这里。她虽然死了，身体变得冰冷，但还是那样柔软，她磨蹭着V瘦削却高挑的身体，熟练地挑拨着男人的性欲，V久未被抚慰的性器悄然抬起，他的身体记住了爱丽丝曾经给过他的。但他的身体和思想并未统一，他用那种悲伤而无辜的眼神望着她。

“做爱吧。”爱丽丝如此要求道，“我想要感受你的身体……生命在我的身体里的感觉。”  
生命是死去的爱丽丝所奢求的东西，V抚摸着爱丽丝湿透了的金发，吻上她的唇和她修长的脖颈。爱丽丝有点紧张，她害怕自己有什么不好的，死人的味道应该不是很好闻，因此她喷了很多香水，如今已经被雨水冲刷去。  
“我死了之后想吃东西，可是没有味道了，我想吃一颗苹果，金红色的，可是就像是……吃水泥。”爱丽丝回忆着她死后的情景，很是懊恼。  
“为什么是金苹果？”V冷不防问道。  
“因为我想成为独一无二的女神吧。”爱丽丝说的是一个古老的传说，她嗅了嗅自己的两侧，“我身上有奇怪的味道吗？”  
V并不在意爱丽丝身上有什么味道，他从爱丽丝的身上找回了那夜的记忆，他轻轻地一遍遍吻她，吻她的嘴巴，脖子，眼睛，一直下移到丰满的胸部，一点都没有不耐烦的意思。当V的吻落在爱丽丝褪去布料的乳头上时，爱丽丝明显得颤栗了起来。  
“死了会变瘦吗？”V甚至在开玩笑，他发觉爱丽丝没有之前那么丰满了。  
爱丽丝则小声地抱怨：“我一直想要减肥，可是甜甜圈显然不那么认为……嗯……”话语突然的高昂是V含住了熟粉色的乳头，手指按揉着她的胸部。  
“……呜，你怎么……突然、变得？熟练了？”爱丽丝抱着V的头颅，略显丰满的腿蹭着V的大腿，她显然发情了。她心想着V大约是找了其他女人，心头一酸，便有些报复性地屈起膝盖，顶着V腿间挺立的部位。  
V不是很明白其中的区别，他在爱丽丝之前显然有经验，但和爱丽丝之后还没有其他女人，准确来说，他害怕面对一个女人——他害怕自己并没有能力保护她。但如今的爱丽丝死了，她死得不能再死，非常安全。V心里面仍然为此自责不已，因此想要满足她死后所有的愿望，也许也是他的愿望。  
“没有。”V言简意赅地否认道，他蹲了下去，电话亭实在是有些小，他用手掰开爱丽丝的大腿，嘴唇够上爱丽丝的肉洞。那里已经湿漉漉的了，雨水的湿意和动情时流的水显然不同。爱丽丝的小穴没有她之前火热的感觉，但仍然紧致，在他唇舌的抚慰下似乎也变得发热了起来。  
很少有男人做这种事，更何况是V在做。爱丽丝叫得格外厉害，V舔上她的肉洞时她就开始叫了，叫着“好舒服、再深些”的话，到V后面用嘴唇将她送上高潮时，叫床声就变成了无意义的“嗯嗯啊啊”。她光裸的乳房贴在冰冷的玻璃上，路灯下她看到自己倒映在玻璃上高潮时妩媚的脸。远处有流浪狗冲着他们叫，爱丽丝害羞得夹紧了V的舌头，蜜水又喷了V一脸。  
“进来吧……想要……”爱丽丝的腿已经站不住了，是V的身子支撑着她，V站起来时爱丽丝差点摔倒，V又搂住了她。妓女的脸色潮红，血液在她的体内流得很慢，她张开腿，手指拨开湿淋淋的肉洞，邀请男人进来。  
V的呼吸稍稍粗重了些，他抬起爱丽丝的一只腿，将早就勃起的性器塞到了爱丽丝的肉洞里。爱丽丝背靠着玻璃，双手搂住V的脖颈，舒服得不停叹气。她见到V的嘴唇，闪着水光都是她刚刚流出的水，意识到这一点，她的小穴夹紧了男人的性器，在她体内冲撞着的V闷哼了一声，加快了速度。  
“……射在里面……”爱丽丝如第一次那样要求着，她从来没有那么渴求过一个男人的精液，那可以说是火热的代表欲念和繁殖的浓稠液体射在她的体内。她再也没办法怀孕，孕育下一代了。可是想象中的一切都让爱丽丝发狂，她的双腿缠着V的腰，催促着他将精液播撒在她因为摩擦而发热的阴道里。不知道什么时候，V抱起了她，两个人仅仅以交合处相连，爱丽丝的叫声越来越高昂，盖过了那些流浪狗的声音。  
被射精的刹那，爱丽丝也高潮了。她想要流泪，可眼前只有雨水和来自V的汗水，她仰起头，发现那可能不是汗水，V的眼睛里闪闪发光，他也许是在哭，也许又不是。爱丽丝抱着他的脖颈，埋在了他的怀里，听着他轻轻的呼吸声。  
他们紧接着两个人交缠着接吻，V呼出的热气将小小的电话亭变得暧昧而湿润。V在爱丽丝体内射精，爱丽丝不停地流水，两个人交缠着的躯体之上也升着袅袅的雾气。爱丽丝趴在电话亭的玻璃门上，半是赤裸的身子贴着，双乳和大腿都被压得变形，玻璃门上被压出色情的痕迹，她高潮时喷出的液体在玻璃门上流下了清晰的水痕。

而V的眼泪也没办法再掩饰，在不知道多少回的交合之后。雨都停了，电话亭里都是两个人流下的交合的液体后，V的眼泪落在了爱丽丝的眼底。那不是雨水，是来自V的眼泪。他的呼吸声里有啜泣的声音，有呜咽的声音，有叫喊的声音，最后变成了质问的声音。  
“你杀了多少人？成为恶魔之后。”V问爱丽丝。  
爱丽丝眨了眨眼睛，她声音无比平静，仿佛是法庭上等待审判的罪犯：“我杀了很多人，在我被什么改造成不人不鬼的东西之后……那是恶魔吗？杀了我的人也是恶魔吧？”  
V啜泣的声音越来越大声，爱丽丝听不清他说的什么，只听到断断续续一些骂人的脏话。她觉得可惜，V不应该是说这些话的人，他是一位温柔而绅士、神秘而忧愁的人，他是拯救了她碌碌无为的平庸毫无光彩人生的神，带她领略了什么是爱，什么是神性的神，而不该是如此无助的人才对。但不管怎么样，她都只能紧紧搂着他，想要抚平他内心的痛苦。  
“……是我的错。”V啜泣的声音变得轻了，他找回了理智，开始审判自己，“……我的错。”  
“没有，你没有错，我的V……”爱丽丝笑着说，她笑起来很美，“我这一生唯一的光亮就是遇见了你，我死了都没有遗憾，但让我再见到你，我什么代价都愿意付出……现在，我已经很满足了。”  
“不该是这样的……”V想不明白爱丽丝的话，但他没办法保护她被恶魔杀死，也没有办法阻止他变成人造恶魔，他错了又错，他懦弱而无能。  
“血的味道不好喝……但它说，如果我不喝血的话，就再也见不到你了。”可怜的妓女轻轻叹息着，她也许是被欺骗了，也许没有，但不那么重要了，她曾经害怕一只老鼠，如今成为了杀人的恶魔。  
V的眼睛里闪光一道雪光：“……它，是那棵树吗？”  
“原来是这样……”爱丽丝恍然大悟，“它是无所不能的影子，它杀了无数的人，喝了很多很多人的血，但无法揣测人心，原来它只是一棵树，难怪它不懂。”  
“你是来杀我的吗？它给你的任务？”V仍抱着爱丽丝，他不打算放开，“你是该杀我……”

爱丽丝没有说话，她叹了一口气，手指抚摸着V的性器，让它重新变得坚挺。V轻轻地呼吸着，埋在爱丽丝的肩头，他的性器已经足够挺立，可以在她不再温暖却依然濡湿紧致的身体里抽动。于是他们缓慢地做爱，V听不到爱丽丝的心跳，她体温冰凉得像是墓穴之上的月亮。  
两个人做到中途，就有些意兴阑珊起来，慢吞吞地磨蹭着。爱丽丝咬着V的耳朵，不轻不重，V则嗅着她发上残留的金盏花味，不知道想些什么。  
而爱丽丝不知何时起握住了V的手杖，那一头放到他的手里，如他们初见时，她领着他到房间里一样，那时候谁都以为这是一场一夜情，嫖客和妓女的狂欢，爱丽丝也不意外。  
“我舍不得杀你，我怎么舍得杀你呢？”爱丽丝忽然说，她回答不久之前的那个问题。  
“可我必须杀了你。”V认真地回答道，他快到高潮了，呼吸有些急促。  
“我知道，我当然知道……可……”爱丽丝温柔地望着V，她的手里还握着他的手杖，在V下落冲刺高潮时的抵入自己的心脏，“……是我杀了我自己，你也不必内疚难过。”

爱丽丝的胸前没有血，她的心脏已经不会动了，但她仍然要死了，V抱着支离破碎的她，埋在她的锁骨上，额头抵着她的珍珠项链。  
“我的神啊，我愿就此入睡，长梦不复醒。”  
“你把我埋得深一些，这样我就爬不出来了。”  
“我不想再死而复死。”

妓女死去的时候是深夜，男人抱着死去的妓女良久，他将精液射在她的外面。雨真的停了，乌云散去。月光落在她的金发上的刹那，她消失了，千片万片，男人只拥抱到月光。  
他来人间，见过人，见过恶魔，却未曾见过神。但月光照临他的眼睛，他觉得是神的手抚摸过他的唇角。  
神带走了一只金苹果。

终


	3. 【V乙女】The debtor

V X 原创女主 非典型乙女向 注意避雷

有着卷曲黑发的青年被但丁拉到床上时还不知道发生了什么事。  
“求你了，为了打败敌人……你必须牺牲一下。”但丁的言辞恳切，似乎还掉下了仿佛鳄鱼的眼泪。  
V用手杖打开了但丁的手，他坐了起来，看到但丁身后一位女性的身影。叫叶卡捷琳娜的女性有一双浅绿色的眼睛，卷曲的金发一直到腰部，她不算是传统意义的美女，五官哪儿都欠缺点什么，脸上还有着细细的雀斑。她穿着一件古板的销售员的裙子，看起来局促不安，但是等她打开她腰间厚厚的账本时，仿佛换了一个人，她露出了一位销售员独有的精明的表情，神色严肃而冷漠，面对着拖欠了她几个季度价款的但丁，她没办法露出职业的微笑。  
“……包括枪械的科研费、修理费、维护费，一共是……”叶卡捷琳娜说出后面那个怎么看都是天文数字的数字之后。V用手杖捅了捅但丁的肚子：“你怎么欠了这么多钱？”  
丁盯着V的眼睛，认真地说：“我需要她父亲的帮助……你知道吗？他父亲可是鼎鼎有名的研制军火的财阀。”  
“所以你为什么欠了那么多钱？”V不为所动，他翕动着他的嘴唇，“而你叫我来做什么？我可没那么多钱？”  
是叶卡捷琳娜走上前一步：“我想和您做一个交易……我上个月在街头看见你，想知道你手上拿了什么书，先生。”  
“他叫V？你可以叫他亲爱的V，甜心小宝贝！”但丁露出促狭的微笑，做了一个任何人都觉得下流的手势，他用嘴型对着V说：嘿伙计她看上你了想跟你春宵一刻呢！  
“不过……这真的事关我们之后的作战行动，她说了今晚之后账单一笔勾销。”但丁的表情在下一刻变得严肃，V知道他没有说假话。  
“祝你们过得愉快！开房的钱记在你账上了哦……”V站了起来，扬着手，“晚安，我的女士。”  
V的眉毛抖动了起来，在但丁的笑容越来越欠揍之前，用手杖将但丁给推了出去。但丁体贴地带好了门，不停地对着V使着眼色。虽然他一早就定下了目标，并且可以付出任何代价，但他没想到有朝一日这个代价却变成了色相。V看见了叶卡捷琳娜金色的发，将门反锁时却想起了另外一位少女金色的发，他微不可见地叹了一口气。

“你到底看的什么书？”但丁走后，叶卡捷琳娜并没有变得放松了些，她放下她的账本时就变回了那位拘谨的女性，很难想象她是主动提出这个解决方案的。  
“是一本讲述爱和死亡的诗集，”V打开他的书本，“女士是想要听我念诗吗？”  
“以后可以。”叶卡捷琳娜小声地说。  
“我知道今晚我要做什么，”V走了过去，半弯下腰拉起叶卡捷琳娜的手，把她的手放在自己的腰上，他很容易将叶卡捷琳娜抱起来，他对他的角色适应太快了，“我的女士。”  
被抱起来时叶卡捷琳娜吓了一跳，她没想到V会把她横空抱起来。他把她抱到窗前，示意她关上窗，在叶卡捷琳娜关窗的时候，他将她压在窗户上，吻住她未被人造访的唇。  
叶卡捷琳娜惊慌失措，V揽住了她的腰，发觉她的唇青涩无比，在那之前说不定只和宠物狗亲吻过。在V温柔的吻下，叶卡捷琳娜轻颤着，娇柔羞赧地闭上了眼。V如果想要讨好女人，的确是有他的办法，他伸出舌头，细细地舔吻着她不肯张开的唇，在她喘气时再趁机侵入她柔软的口舌。  
暧昧的银丝落到了叶卡捷琳娜的唇边，V伸出舌头舔去，他用他可以说是深邃而醉人的眼眸专注地盯着叶卡捷琳娜，后者害羞地别过了脸。他将她抱了起来，放在了柔软的床上，这比他先前睡过的酒店的床要柔软太多了，V继续低头吻她，叶卡捷琳娜呼吸急促地接受着这个吻，她想要解开胸前黑西装的纽扣，V的手盖住了她的手，将她的纽扣一一解开。接着叶卡捷琳娜解开了自己的衬衫，她穿着格外保守的内衣，他的手指若有若无地接触着她呼之欲出的胸部，往她身后移去，他一边吻她一边解开她的乳罩，在下一刻她胸前的浑圆弹跳了出来，以V为数不多的经验来看，她的胸可以说是丰满而漂亮，乳头小巧，乳晕也透着处子的粉红。V的手指按揉上那对双乳时，叶卡捷琳娜她已经动情得可以，她脖颈后仰着，发出娇媚的呻吟声。她着丝袜的修长双腿正紧紧缠着，高跟鞋咔哒两声被她甩在了地板上。被V的手指捏揉的双乳传来了一阵阵的电流，她交缠着的双腿间已经湿润了，怕是内裤和丝袜都已经浸满了她的穴肉。  
当叶卡捷琳娜在V的爱抚下变得湿润而放松后，V才跪了下来。他细心地褪去她的裤袜，中心部分湿透，她颤抖着睁开眼睛，只看到V将褪下的丝袜扔到一边。她连穿着的内裤都是保守的，她后悔自己没能穿件性感一点的内衣，让她看起来不像是一位老处女。V却没有任何嘲笑的意思，他将她剥得干净，尽管动作带着情欲挑逗，但他始终尊重她的灵魂。她很快一丝不挂，静静地躺在床上，像雪白的奶油蛋糕等待被品尝。

V的爱抚如同雨点一样铺天盖地而来，叶卡捷琳娜有点受不住，他吻她的眼睛，额头，嘴唇，和脖颈，轻轻地喘息着，如同真正的恋人。她在街上第一眼看见他，就想着能他被握着手杖的手爱抚，被他像注视着书的目光注视，V甚至还没有碰到她的阴核，她就已经颤抖着高潮了，蜜液沾湿了大腿，流到了身下的床单上，她害羞得抬不起头来。但V接着有条不紊地持续着抚摸亲吻她，在她如奶油一般的雪白身体上留下湿润的印记，她喜欢他的头发落在他的皮肤上，冰凉而灼热。  
在不是家缠万贯的推销员时，叶卡捷琳娜实际上是一位软弱胆怯的女人，没有任何恋爱经历和性爱经验。她在她之前的人生里从未享受过如此亲密的爱抚，准确来说，她是一位年纪偏大的处女，长得也不好看，但实际上她的身体柔软甜蜜。当V温柔地抚摸过她的全身，从额头到大腿，她像是一只金色小鸟那样呻吟着颤抖。V发出了轻柔的叹息，将吻落在她饱满的胸脯上，他一只手揽着她，一只手的手指按揉着她身下的贝壳，可以算是娴熟地挑逗着她深藏着的欲望。叶卡捷琳娜早就湿软的甚至高潮了一次的双腿间是紧闭着的，V的手指在其中探寻者，她没办法抗拒V看似温柔的强势。  
“把腿打开些。”V这么说时是以一种较为恳切的语气说，叶卡捷琳娜羞耻地别过了脸，默不作声，但V露出了可以说是有些轻柔的笑意，他笑起来显得有些怪异，笑声落到女人的耳朵里就让她羞恼了，她几乎是破罐子破摔地张开了腿，V的手指顺势更深地往里面探寻。她腿间的蜜水流得越来越多，越来越多，她在V的怀中颤抖着高潮，喷出了许多水，沾湿了白色床单。  
V其实对性爱也并不十分娴熟，但他深谙如何慢吞吞地吃下猎物，只要足够慢，前戏足够绵长，女人都会喜欢的。他觉着用这样的甜蜜之夜让这个女人在那张还款单上签下准许已支付的条款，不是他喜欢的风格，可谁让他早就答应了某个混蛋。  
“……喜欢吗？”V询问着叶卡捷琳娜他的服务究竟如何，他懒洋洋地支着身子看着她，睫毛缱绻地垂下，手指似有似无地玩弄她长长的金色卷发。初经人事的女人在床上，雪白胸口起伏着，脸颊晕红，从未有过的快乐席卷了她，她开始期待之后会发生什么，是否和她深夜偷偷看过的影片一样柔软脸红心跳。  
女人默认了V的话，她无比期待和这个人的这一夜，她一开始见到这位神秘男人就偷偷为之倾心不已。她握着他的手指，两个人一同缠住一缕金发。  
“你似乎很喜欢我的头发……”叶卡捷琳娜说，她的身体在高潮的余韵里几乎恢复了，她压低声音问道，“……继、继续吗？”  
V眨了眨他的眼睛，低声说：“您觉得呢，我的女士？”他的手轻轻放在她柔软的腹部之上，暗示性地下移，但始终没有碰到那汪无人造访过的蜜泉。  
“我……”叶卡捷琳娜闭上了眼睛，她想体验那种醉生梦死的和男人交合的感觉，但始终为此羞耻不已。她鼓起勇气将V的手下拉时，忍不住轻轻的呻吟了一声，V的手指碰到了她柔嫩的珍珠，她的身体一下子变得酸软了起来，她分外大胆地将自己交托了出去，让V的手更加亲密地贴着她的阴部。  
V的手掌包住了她整个湿滑的阴部，开始缓缓搓弄。他这么做时，他来时穿着的那件衬衫没有一点皱褶，连发型都丝毫不乱。还好叶卡捷琳娜看见他腿间的确有了反应，不然她怀疑这位忧悒怪异又充满魅力的男人实际上是性冷淡或者是同性恋。  
“我……想要……”叶卡捷琳娜在V又想用手帮她时抗议了，她舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，模糊地说，“我想要你腿中间的……东西……”她几乎是发情地蹭着V的手：“嘴巴也可以……总之我想要你……”  
叶卡捷琳娜试图去解开V的衬衫，但是V阻止了她的动作。叶卡捷琳娜几乎是有点生气了，她好似是埋怨地撅起嘴唇，但V只是静静地看着她。  
“……你也脱掉衣服可以吗？我想要离你近一点，”叶卡捷琳娜娜轻声哀求道，她抚摸着 V的脸，磨蹭着V的身体，“……可以吗？”  
V觉着叶卡捷琳娜可怜，也许又不是，只是作为今夜他的职业素养，总之他脱下了衣服，露出了瘦削却健壮的身躯，还有纷乱的黑色纹身，叶卡捷琳娜觉得不可思议，但又对那些图案迷恋不已。她抱着他，抚摸着他的肩胛骨，在他呼吸时感受那儿的颤动。她发觉她再次发情了，对着半赤裸的V。

V找到了润滑液，实际上那处已经湿润到不需要润滑液了，只是实在过于窄小了。他温柔地用手指为叶卡捷琳娜做着扩张，叶卡捷琳娜在他的怀里喘息着，浅粉的乳头蹭着V的胸膛，很快她的乳头变得又痛又硬。她急不可耐地用湿透的下身磨蹭着V的手指和大腿。  
“进来吧。”她这么要求道。  
“会痛。”V言简意赅，“痛苦对现在的你来说不是一件好事。”  
叶卡捷琳娜只得忍着，她含着模糊的声音呻吟着，在V的手掌下再次高潮，等V觉得她可以承受他的性器的时候，叶卡捷琳娜反复地高潮，几乎要晕过去了。  
V还是在好几个小时后，解开裤子，将性器抵到叶卡捷琳娜的入口，一寸寸地推了进去。叶卡捷琳娜真的完全不痛，只有被占有时那种酸胀的满足感，等她好奇地伸手摸到V的尺寸时还是吓了一跳。她不明白自己狭窄的穴口为什么能塞得下那么巨大的东西，在V插到底部时，阴囊拍打在了女人的阴户上，发出浅浅的声响。叶卡捷琳娜害羞地惊呼一声，V掐着她不算细的腰，开始在她湿软的身体里抽动起来。  
“呜……”叶卡捷琳娜叫着床，粗长的性器在她的肉穴里捣弄，发出啪叽啪叽的声音。她舒服得发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声。伴随着男人强有力的抽插，她的心头涌上了从未有过的满足感，每一次V总能顶到她的深处，让她觉得自己是被拥有着的。  
V在女人的上方撑着身体，身下有力地抽插着，汗水滴在她的嘴边，她伸舌头舔去，全身又再次泛滥上了情潮，酸软的感觉堆积在她的腰身之上，一阵又一阵，和她被摇晃撞击着的乳波一起，让她堕入了快感的深渊。  
“好舒服……呜……”叶卡捷琳娜不断地呻吟着，在快感的海浪里起伏。V对她做的一切，让她觉得她人生的前面几十年仿佛白活了一样，但这只能是V所给予的。  
V看着身下女人几乎痴迷的神情，只是温柔而悲悯地抚摸着她的脸，含弄着那双唇。  
“喜欢……再深些……”叶卡捷琳娜感觉到了高潮快要到了，V也动得越来越快，不大的房间里都是水声和肉体拍打的声音。叶卡捷琳娜在V的抽插下高潮，蜜壶里不断涌出蜜液，她尖叫着到最后哑了声音，V只是轻微地闷哼了一声，射在了叶卡捷琳娜的体内。

灌满精液的保险套被摘下来的时候，V打算再套上一个，他知道叶卡捷琳娜还想要继续。但女人夺过了他手中的保险套，她哑声请求道，请求V下一次直接射到她的身体里。  
“那样有可能会怀孕，”V不赞成这样，“我亲爱的女士。”  
但叶卡捷琳娜很坚持，她说：“那是我自己的事情……我想要和你完全地结合在一起。”  
V虽然不赞成，但是他还是听从了她的意愿，也许她已经吃了药或者打算事后吃药之类的，他没想得太多。他把重新硬起来的性器塞到了叶卡捷琳娜湿软的小穴，第二次的性爱就变得和风细雨，叶卡捷琳娜像是在棉花上享受着V的服务。V不会让她痛，只会让她快乐，可是她悄悄地睁开眼，看着V认真的眼睛时，她突然心痛不能自已。  
性器以一种很平均的速度在叶卡捷琳娜的小穴里抽插，但叶卡捷琳娜忍不住流下了眼泪，和她身下流的水一样，眼泪不停地溢出。她明白，眼前的男人是不会属于自己的，只有眼前这一刻短暂的属于自己。  
V注意到了叶卡捷琳娜在哭，他询问她发生了什么事，他抚摸上她丰满的胸，又吻上她的脖颈和锁骨，很快呻吟声代替了女人低低的哭声。她的眼泪还在眼底，口中就又变成了快乐的叫喊了。

之后，叶卡捷琳娜又高潮了几次，V再次射精时试图在女人的体外射精。但叶卡捷琳娜分外固执地抱着V的腰，将自己的小穴往V那边靠去。V躲闪不及，只能在叶卡捷琳娜的深处将精液深处，女人一滴不漏地承接了来自男人的所有精液，她觉得幸福而满足，也迎来了比前几次还要剧烈的高潮。V抽出性器时，热液哗啦一下流了半张床，浊白的和透明的都掺杂在一起，显得性感淫靡。  
“还……还要……”叶卡捷琳娜仿佛要不够似的要求道，实际上她已经很累了，只想躺着休息，但V还是应允了她的要求。  
那又是过了好久，叶卡捷琳娜羊脂球一般的身子在V略显瘦削的身躯下颤巍巍的，过多的高潮让她疲惫，她快要睡着了，她半眯着她浅绿色的眼睛：“我让你想起谁了吗？”  
V保持着沉默，他也有些累了，只是拥着她，轻柔地在她光裸的身躯上似有似无地爱抚着。  
“是你喜欢的人吧。”叶卡捷琳娜悲伤而笃定地说，“而我不过是你这一夜的债主。”  
V依旧没有说话，谁也看不清他阴影之下的表情。但叶卡捷琳娜已经睡着了，她眼下还有泪痕，那是快乐的眼泪和悲伤的眼泪。她金色的发和他的黑发缠在一起，难舍难分。

终


	4. 【V乙女】The Renter

V X 原创女主 非典型乙女向 注意避雷

是暮春的时候了，深夜的花园正下完一场雨，月色朦胧。  
距离那场可以说是曼妙的初夜已经过去了好些日子了，叶卡捷琳娜坐在窗边，她穿着一件墨绿色的丝绸睡衣，正黯然神伤。随着V可以说是周到的服务，但丁的债务如今已经一笔勾销，叶卡捷琳娜后悔自己没有让但丁分期偿还，哪怕是用V的一个吻，一个拥抱来付点利息。她那时候并没有想那么多，突如其来的她单方面的如梦似幻的爱情让她来不及去考虑其他事，她想起她大胆的行径还会脸红心跳，让她在午夜里也回味着那场欢爱。叶卡捷琳娜又叹了口气，她倚靠着红木的桌子，让自己的私处蹭着桌角，假装那是V的手或者他的手杖，很快她的花穴变得柔软而湿润，她在自己的喘息声中高潮。叶卡捷琳娜不知道为什么自己会变成这样，要知道在一个月前，她还是一个冰清玉洁的处女。

花园里突然的喧闹打扰了女人的情潮，她正攀向了再一次的高潮。她匆匆地放下了裙摆，装得像个淑女，她打开窗户好奇地张望着，却被一个黑影给环住了喉咙，下一秒，叶卡捷琳娜几乎是全身发抖了起来。  
“是你？”她的声音也是颤抖的。  
“你认得我？”对面是个男人。  
“你化成灰……啊，我都认得你。”女人笃定地说，她当然认得他。她第一次爱上的人，她初夜的拥有者，她永远都无法得到的男人。  
叫做V的神秘男人只是犹豫了片刻，就从窗台上跳了进来，他仍然用手肘挟持着叶卡捷琳娜，他言简意赅地说：“掩护我。”  
“你是在逃避追杀吗？”叶卡捷琳娜很快就反应过来了。  
“是警察，阴魂不散。”V咀嚼着嘴里的话，开始回忆眼前的女人是谁。叶卡捷琳娜识趣地提到了但丁和债务这两个关键词，V回想起了那个还算可以的夜晚，才稍微放松了手臂。叶卡捷琳娜也没有问更多的V为什么此时此刻在这里。  
“掩护我。”V又问道，他的手杖点着柔软的地毯，发出闷声，“我藏在衣柜可以吗？”  
“……有、更好的办法。”叶卡捷琳娜抓紧了自己睡裙的裙摆，她仰起脸，V疑惑地看着她。

五分钟后，警察带着警犬在佣人和管家的惊呼声中闯入了叶卡捷琳娜的卧室。  
“小姐，他们说有个犯罪的男人闯进了我们的花园……但是他们有搜查证，所以我们不得不放他们进来……希望不会打扰您……”等管家看清了里面的景象时，羞得别过了脸，“呀……这可真……”  
警察面对里面的景象也别过了脸，装作严肃的咳了咳。只有警犬大叫着闻来闻去，女人的房间里充斥着香水，警犬也没闻出什么来。  
叶卡捷琳娜正将一个男人压在身下，她的裙子堆到了腰上，露出光裸的肩背，她裙摆下的腰身正缓慢地动作着。两个人似乎到了要紧的时候，叶卡捷琳娜不住地喘息呻吟着，在场的所有人都为如此娇媚的呻吟声而感到一阵恍惚。  
“唔……嗯……你们……有什么事吗？”叶卡捷琳娜也是吓了一跳的样子，她啊的一声将被子盖过自己，也盖过身下的男人，羞得说不出话来，“抱歉……我不知道你们进来了。”  
“抱歉……女士……如果有发现可疑人士，欢迎向警方报告……那可是一个可怕的杀人犯！”警察匆匆地叮嘱了几句就离开了房间。

等警察走后，管家和佣人细心地关上了门。叶卡捷琳娜才松了一口气的样子，她并不是因为包庇罪犯而紧张，而是为和V重逢而感到紧张。更何况，她刚刚为了掩护V，做出了如此惊世骇俗的举动，而她真的在假装和V交合的磨蹭的动作里达到了令人羞耻的高潮，甚至V连裤子都没有脱的情况下。  
V小声地道了谢，他尽管满腹疑虑，但是今晚他脱了险，他就得感谢她。杀人的事情自然不是他干的，只是恶魔的杀人现场被他正好目睹，他解决完恶魔就碰到了警察，他没时间去和他们解释，他要阻止更多的恶魔。  
“再次感谢您的帮助，我要走了。”V冷静地说，他还拥着叶卡捷琳娜柔软芬芳的身躯，外面似乎又下起了雨。  
“外面下雨了，而且那些警察估计还会在外面巡查，这里是最安全的。”叶卡捷琳娜连忙抓紧了V的手，“不要走。”  
V不明白为什么叶卡捷琳娜要这么做，他好像明白那可能是某种叫做爱的情感在作祟，他不明白为什么她会爱他。叶卡捷琳娜紧紧拥抱住了V：“就陪我一晚吧。”  
V默认了女人更为安全的安排，他顺势着将女人搂在怀里，他好久没有休息了，但是在柔软的床铺上，怀中又是叶卡捷琳娜的话，他莫名感到安心的，于是他几乎是毫无防备地抱着她睡着了。

V睡了一个没有梦的觉，醒在了后半夜，他听到了黑夜里的水声，那不是雨水的声音，是肉体摩擦时粘腻的声音。是女人的手指在花穴里的声音。V以前听过，这次听得无比清晰。他发觉自己怀中的女人正在自慰，V之前就奇怪于她下面什么都没穿，她的花穴反常的柔软湿润，想必在他来之前，她也在做这种事。他挑挑眉毛，想着是不是该帮助她。  
“我可以要点过路费吗？”叶卡捷琳娜用她格外渴望的声线说，“或者是今晚租借这张床铺的费用。”  
V在心里叹了口气，他默认了，对他来说没什么损失。他对叶卡捷琳娜没有喜欢，也没有厌恶，可能多多少少有一些怜惜的情感，但是那和怜惜一只鸟一朵花没有任何的区别，一只鸟一朵花祈求他一点点的爱怜，他觉得是可以的。  
叶卡捷琳娜觉察到了V态度的变化，几乎是喜极而泣了。她远远没办法高潮，永远只差一步。一定是因为V在身边的缘故，她只想他能进入她，让他的阴茎在她的阴道里射精，她才能达到高潮。

叶卡捷琳娜颤抖着脱掉了男人的裤子，用唇舌生涩地抚弄着男人远没有勃起的阴茎，但很快，男人的阴茎硬了起来。V抚摸着女人长长的卷发，靠在床上小声地喘着气，他好久没有做过这档子事，突然而来的刺激让他生理性地没办法抗拒对方唇舌的爱抚。  
接着，叶卡捷琳娜坐到了他的腰上，她的腿间湿滑得不行，好一会儿都无法和他勃起的阴茎完全相合。阴茎的前端总是错过她早就准备好了的花穴，在那里磨蹭着，尽管这样磨蹭也让她很舒服，但是和完全结合是不一样的。她发出了难耐的呜咽声，可是还是没办法吃到她想要的那根东西，她实在是经验不足，最后是V握住了自己的阴茎，自己找到了那处湿滑的裂口，摩擦过那顶上的珍珠，叶卡捷琳娜全身酥麻，腿一软地跌坐在了V的腰间，粗大的阴茎直直顶入了她久旷的花穴。  
在进入的一瞬间，叶卡捷琳娜就要高潮了，她动着她无力的双腿，摇摆着她的酸软的腰，让V坚硬的阴茎抵到她的最深处，这就让她春潮泛滥。而V兴许是觉得姿势不舒服，稍微动了动，阴茎一下子又滑进去了一些，叶卡捷琳娜尖叫着高潮了，发大水一样地流了好多水，仅仅是V稍微主动地顶弄，她就高潮了。  
叶卡捷琳娜没有了力气，但V远远没有满足，他抽出还坚挺着的性器，将女人压在了身下，他的手抓着她格外丰满的双乳按揉着，阴茎抵着穴口，啪地一声，从后面插入。V的动作坚定有力，一下一下地在叶卡捷琳娜的花穴里抽插着。叶卡捷琳娜刚高潮后的花穴又被毫不留情地捣弄着，舒服得她翘起屁股，额头抵上面前的枕头，忘情地按上V的手，跟着一起揉弄起自己柔软的胸部。  
和V的性爱是沉默的，V不是一个爱说话的人，于是两人只是沉默地做爱。V抓着那对又湿又软的雪白的双乳，一边对准着叶卡捷琳娜的花穴抽插着，偶尔发出一声闷哼声。已经受过性爱的叶卡捷琳娜是几近完美的床伴，她不算好看，但身体和声音一样娇柔，床上的表现热烈而奔放，又在某些时候保持着纯情和害羞，让V也觉得很受用。  
“……V……”叶卡捷琳娜叫着他的名字，含着甜美的水汽，“再深些……呜，就是那里……”  
V实际上在之前那次性爱里已经了解到了女人的敏感点，他做了稍微的复习就明白了该如何使得女人更为快乐。他并不弄什么欲擒故纵的把戏，只是一个劲地对准记忆中的点抽插着。因为是心上人的关系，女人变得格外敏感，过多的快感积压在女人的双腿间，她觉得小腹又酸又软，似乎又要高潮了，可是体内的那根阴茎似乎还没有到射精的时候。  
叶卡捷琳娜心里头有些不平衡，她在V下次插入时尝试着收紧了小穴，她在别人那里听说了这样会让男人更爽。但与之相对的是，她也变得更加的敏感，坚硬的阴茎每每摩擦过她的敏感点，她就颤栗着想要高潮。V觉察到了女人的小把戏，他的呼吸稍微粗重了些，他的手从女人的胸部移到腰部，又将一根手指插到了女人的嘴巴里，玩弄着她的舌头。V还挺喜欢叶卡捷琳娜的声音，包括她的舌头和喉咙。叶卡捷琳娜喜欢V的一切，包括他修长苍白的手指，她乖巧地舔弄着V的手指，舌尖在他的指腹上打转，舔过他的指缝，她的口水不住地流了出来，流到下巴和底下的床单上，和她下面那张嘴的景致相差无几。  
在极为柔软紧致湿润的花道里摩擦了好一会儿，V总算想要射精了，他抽出在叶卡捷琳娜口里的手指，抓着她的腰进行着最后的冲刺，叶卡捷琳娜忍受着不断泛上来的快感和尿意，嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，以压制她无处安放的快感。她想和他一起达到顶端，高潮时体液都融合在一起，好像他们永远不会分开那样。  
“……呜……V，射在……射在我的……里面……”叶卡捷琳娜如此地恳求道，她摇摆着腰，近乎放荡地迎合着男人的抽插，比他还要急切地想要他射精，她想他射在她的花田里，一次又一次，用浊白的精液填满她的子宫。  
V没有拒绝也没有答应，他只是用力地在她的花穴里进出，过多的淫液流了出来，流到了大腿上，发出啪叽啪叽的声音。他发觉她实在是太动情了，以前可没有女人会流那么多水。他把脸埋在她的肩头，枕在她的金长发里，将阴茎插到女人的最深处，射出的热流争先恐后地涌进了她的花房里。叶卡捷琳娜被V的精液浇灌得高潮了，她剧烈地痉挛抽搐着高潮，以她极为满足的方式，她被他牢牢抱在怀里射精，射完了性器还堵在穴口。  
高潮后的两个人一同瘫倒在了床上，V还没来得及从叶卡捷琳娜的小穴里抽出，但叶卡捷琳娜显然不想让他离开，试图夹紧湿软的花穴，但V变软了的性器还是滑了出来。

“还、还想要……”虽然身体已经很疲惫，但是叶卡捷琳娜仍然固执地要求着和V进行下一次的欢爱，她明白他能在这件事上满足她，一次又一次，而她也明白，像这次的机会，是多么多么难得啊，她躲在V的怀里低声道，“求你了……你也还想要吧？……就算陪我的？我会给你钱的……”  
V对于性爱并没有很热衷，但他不想拒绝叶卡捷琳娜，因为在某一瞬间，他想起了另外一位少女，只是身份互换了，那位少女是妓女，而这位女士是嫖客。  
这一次，V选择了从侧面进入叶卡捷琳娜，他抬起她的一条腿，从边上慢慢插入。他的动作是温柔的，但无关爱意，只是他的本能而已。叶卡捷琳娜闭上眼睛，假装这是和叫做V的恋人的深夜缠绵。  
如果说上一次的交合是疾风骤雨，这次就是和风细雨。V慢吞吞地在叶卡捷琳娜的花穴里抽插着，后者几乎是难耐的失水的鱼，她抓着床单，又无法说出催促的话语，只能用摇摆着的腰来证明她的急切渴望。V则完全无视了她的渴求，还是以原来的步调和女人交合着，坚硬的肉棒若有若无地擦过她敏感的地方，让她欢呼雀跃又怅然若失。快感慢慢地累积着，如同潮水拍打着海岸，将浪花打得越来越高，叶卡捷琳娜的渴求变成了习惯，她习惯于不满足，迷迷糊糊的。所以在某个时刻V忽然变得飞快的抽插里，她几乎是要被这突如其来的放大了无数倍的快感给搞疯了，大声地叫了出来，胡乱地说着让人听了都脸红的话，过分的满足让她喷溅着高潮。  
“里、里面……太舒服了……想要你的精液……”叶卡捷琳娜这次也这么要求着，但V却抽出了他的阴茎，在她的大腿间射精。叶卡捷琳娜没办法吃到精液，用手指蘸取着V射在大腿上的白浊，用嘴巴吃下才稍微好受了些。叶卡捷琳娜哭哭啼啼地呜咽了好久，她在心里固执地埋怨着V为什么不射在她的体内，V不容置疑的下一次的性爱又开始了。  
到了后来，叶卡捷琳娜的花穴承接了过多的快感已经变得麻木，但仍然一次又一次地接受着外来的刺激，她因为过多的高潮感到酸疼，却乐此不疲，她的小穴，嘴巴，乳房，里面和外面，哪里都一塌糊涂，全身上下都是被疼爱过的痕迹。

“吻我……”那是最后的时候了，叶卡捷琳娜又要求道，她发觉V还没有吻过她，一次都没有，她感到悲伤，委屈，像是撒娇又像是命令，“V，吻我吧。”  
V犹豫了片刻，他颤抖着他长长的睫毛，对准着叶卡捷琳娜不算完美的唇形烙下一个吻。叶卡捷琳娜张开唇迎接着V的舌头，而V也配合地和她的舌头共舞。许久都难舍难分，在V想结束时，叶卡捷琳娜又固执地要进入他的口腔以暗示他继续，V有时候想吻她的唇瓣和唇角时，她又坚定地要含住他的舌头，要和他进行深深的吻。都是她单方面地想要纠缠，而他温柔且无奈地迎合着。尽管这样，当V终于结束这个吻时，叶卡捷琳娜还是流下了快乐的眼泪，她觉得她死了也没有遗憾了。  
在这场性爱的最后，叶卡捷琳娜终于得到了V的吻，一个温柔的怜惜的又热烈的又绝情的吻。V像亲吻花瓣那样亲吻了叶卡捷琳娜，毕竟在V的心里，叶卡捷琳娜是一朵在雨中的花，又沐浴在了月光之下，他只是亲吻了一朵花而已。

终


	5. 【V乙女】The End

V X 原创女主 非典型乙女向注意避雷

春天快结束的时候，叶卡捷琳娜受邀请参加了一场舞会。在那之前，她写信给V邀请他来做她的舞伴，她不知道V在哪，只得把信塞到了但丁公寓的门缝里。说实话，叶卡捷琳娜并不知道V会不会赴约，她还特意给了一份高级成衣店的定制邀请函，那儿的专业裁缝会为连夜加班加点给V定做一套礼服，当然账单由叶卡捷琳娜来付。  
舞会开始在一座城堡的傍晚，叶卡捷琳娜紧张地盯着门口，直到一个熟悉的身影走了进来，她才松了一口气，随即涌上心头的是从未有过的甜蜜情感，她快步走上前想去迎接V，可是被周围的人们给挡住了。  
所有人的目光都盯在这位不速之客上，V是一位长相奇特的青年，不算传统的那种俊美，他的轮廓深邃，气质忧郁让人着迷。今天的V穿着一身黑西装，特意打理了头发，胸口别着红玫瑰，带着手杖，皮鞋踩在红地毯上—V的衣服不是高级成衣店定制的，但还算合身，叶卡捷琳娜猜那多半是但丁的，他至少还知道在这种场合该穿什么。事实上这也怪不了V，他是今天清晨才收到那封信的，但丁完全忘记了要将这封信给V，是V忽然在柜台上发现那封信的，上面用花体字写了V这个字母，落款人是女人的名字。“叶卡捷琳娜是谁？”但丁好像第一眼看到那封信一样，一脸无辜的说，“我以为是催债的呢……不过催债的才不会把香水喷在催债信上吧？”但丁为了补偿，将自己不知道多少年前用过的西装借给了V，居然出奇合身。  
所有人都在窃窃私语，在以前的舞会上，没有人邀请叶卡捷琳娜跳舞，原因有很多，比如她一点都不美，她是一位不解风情的老姑娘。而眼前的像是落拓贵族的青年却忽略了其他美貌少女和高贵女士们热切的目光，穿过拥挤的人群，对穿着盛装的叶卡捷琳娜伸出了手。  
“卡佳……”V叫叶卡捷琳娜的小名，是亲昵的人才会用的叫法。  
“嗯，你来了。唉，我以为你不来了。”叶卡捷琳娜因为惊喜而瞪大了眼睛，她几乎要哭泣了。V轻轻地叹了口气，他和眼前的女人可以说是老朋友了，两个人维持着不是情人也不是友人的熟人的关系，他多少对她有着一丝丝好感，他和其他男人不一样，并不因为叶卡捷琳娜不够美丽而不喜欢她，美丽与否对他来说如同尘埃与浮土，他喜欢她身上保留的人性。  
“来晚了，舞会开始了吗？”V低声问道，他看到她脖子上的珍珠项链，那让他走神。  
“已经开始有一会儿了……不过没关系，”叶卡捷琳娜露出动人的微笑，她今天穿着红丝绒裙子，金发落在裸露的肩膀上，显得格外明艳，“谢谢你能来。”  
舞曲响起的刹那，V拉起了叶卡捷琳娜的手，滑入舞池，他们翩翩起舞。叶卡捷琳娜的舞学得一般，她没有什么机会能跳舞，好几次差点踩到V。但是V包容着她笨拙的舞步，巧妙地化解了她的生涩，她开始能够沉浸在舞曲里，舒展自己的身姿了。  
一舞终了，周遭响起了掌声，叶卡捷琳娜的面色潮红，呼吸急促，她第一次觉得她是自己是舞会的主角，是自己人生的主角，所有的光芒都落在她的身上。她转过头望着V，忍不住跳起来亲了V一口，如同最亲密的恋人那样。  
在V之后，有不熟识叶卡捷琳娜的男士邀请她跳舞，她不好意思拒绝，两人便分开了。有女士暗示V邀请她跳舞，但是V毫不留情地拒绝了：“抱歉，我答应只陪她一个人跳舞。”  
等叶卡捷琳娜回到V身边，舞会已经进行到了尾声，V坐在沙发上，安静地品尝着舞会上的食物，眨着睫毛望着站着的叶卡捷琳娜，对方实在是心情愉悦，她拉起他的手：“陪我去逛逛吧。”

暮春初夏的空气清新怡人，V和叶卡捷琳娜在舞会之外的城堡闲逛，说些无关紧要的话。走着走着，叶卡捷琳娜忽然脸红了起来，V停了下来，明白了她脸红的原因。不远处的走廊尽头传来了暧昧的喘息声，而华丽的裙角掩映在柱子后边，再多走一步，甚至可以判断出他们在用什么姿势做爱。叶卡捷琳娜深呼吸了一口，她拉着V的手想要往回走，结果差点从一小节台阶上踩空崴到脚，V适时抓住了她的手，将她搂在怀中。  
舞会上的香薰散发着催情的甜香，他们这才发现到处都是看对眼的年轻男女寻了处角落狂欢，整个舞会的气氛都变得淫靡了起来。  
“我不知道……我以前都是到中途就离开了的，”叶卡捷琳娜仰着头，月色洋洋洒洒地披在了她金色的长发上，她咬着嘴唇，她的身心都被那一股甜香浸得透透的了，“V，我们可以吗？”  
V点了点头：“如果你想的话，我们可以回去……”  
“就在这里……有好多角落，我知道的。”叶卡捷琳娜摇了摇头，她握紧了V的手，“就当是最后一次……最好不是最后一次。”  
V没有在大庭广众与人做爱的习惯，但是似乎这儿的人们都有这样的习惯，他还是答应了，她是他的舞伴，他总得答应她些什么。

叶卡捷琳娜选的是一个偏僻的位置，在一条走廊的角落，有一扇暗门和雕花的窗，月光正好落在那狭小的空间里。

“我小时候捉迷藏就会来这里，”叶卡捷琳娜解释说，她先进去，留给V的空间就不算多了。两个人很快拥吻了起来，叶卡捷琳娜捧住V的脸，V就势将她压在墙上，两个人难舍难分地吻着。V伸手去拉女人后背的拉链，撕拉一下，红丝绒的裙子拉下了一半，堆到了腰间。V埋在她芬芳的胸前，单手解开她的胸罩，被推到了脖子上。叶卡捷琳娜扔掉了那块麻烦的布料，坦然地露出她丰满的胸部，V的鼻尖亲昵地蹭着那雪白光滑的皮肤，嘴叼起一边干净的乳头，轻柔地吮吸着。  
叶卡捷琳娜下头将V按在胸口，手指轻柔地抚摸着V的头发，在他的舌尖拉扯乳尖时，稍稍地将V的头发揉乱了。女人的乳头被V舔吻过后，变得湿亮亮的，夜风刮过周身时，微微的凉意之后是更为难耐的快感。  
“快点。”叶卡捷琳娜催促道，她发觉今天V格外有耐心，光是针对胸部的前戏就过了好久，她的双腿间变得黏黏的了，她渴望着更为真切的结合。  
“不着急，卡佳。”V用低沉的嗓音喊着她的小名，像是什么呢喃和爱语，叶卡捷琳娜在他的安抚下也逐渐平静了下来，可是欲望如同火烧火燎，看起来如扬汤止沸，实际上是在添火加薪。  
叶卡捷琳娜很快全身都是汗了，晚礼服黏在光裸的身体上，珍珠项链也变得麻烦，她想摘下，可是V阻止了她，她的眼前因为汗水变得模糊，隐隐约约觉得V的表情带着一丝痛苦和忧伤。而V来不及让她想得更多了，他的的手指绕过层层叠叠的裙摆，往她的双腿间伸去。  
叶卡捷琳娜将刚刚的思绪扔掉，她的心情格外得好，在V将手指塞进她的花瓣里揉弄时她发出甜蜜的呻吟声，当V脱掉她的底裤小心地折好放在一边时，她还轻轻地笑了一下。V仿佛挑逗情人一样地咬了咬叶卡捷琳娜的嘴唇，她伸出手抱着V，往后仰去，舌头追逐着他的舌头，与他再次热吻起来。  
叶卡捷琳娜的双腿间在V温柔而周到的爱抚下变得湿淋淋的，前戏实在是太漫长了，让她穴缝间的蜜汁热了又凉，凉了又热。她真的是等不及了，手指跟着V的手指，一同在她湿淋淋的花瓣里滑动着。  
“进来。”叶卡捷琳娜提着她层层叠叠的裙摆，跪在V的身上，居高临下地望着V，她的裙摆实在是很重又很大。V拥着她，像拥着一朵花。他坚挺的性器进入了湿润花心时，整朵花像是被雨水打到一样震颤了起来，摇摇欲坠，但他托着她，在里面找了一个好的位置，等待她慢慢适应他。叶卡捷琳娜咬着嘴唇，专心致志地感受V的形状和热度，开始两个人的交合处还有一些艰涩，现在花心处很快流出了更多的水。  
V一下一下地捣弄着叶卡捷琳娜的内部，两个人的身体实际上很契合，V知道以怎么样的速度和角度能让叶卡捷琳娜更舒服，叶卡捷琳娜按着他的肩膀，摇摆着腰迎合着V的抽插。抽插数百下后，叶卡捷琳娜先高潮了，高潮时喷涌的液体打在了性器上，V没打算忍着，他游刃有余地退出，射在了叶卡捷琳娜的大腿上。  
开始叶卡捷琳娜还顾及是在城堡的走廊里，而非自己的卧室，矜持着不肯叫床，牙齿咬着嘴唇，V用舌头顶开她的唇，她的声音就沿着开口一路流泻了，好在周遭也不止他们这一对情人在野合，叶卡捷琳娜到了后面就无法忍受这样的快乐，在柔媚的呻吟声里，快感得到了些许的排遣。  
“还要……这回在里面。”女人在这方面恢复的速度是很快的，她的目光灼灼，而V却仍然沉着冷静。她吻着V的耳朵，手指缠上他的性器，缠着他继续这场性爱。V抚摸着她长长的卷发，呼吸加快了些，他很快再次硬了，这次他将叶卡捷琳娜按在墙壁上，从背后进入，叶卡捷琳娜抱着裙摆，踮着双脚，将下身翘起，方便V更方便地进行抽插。  
“……冷……”毕竟是夜晚，叶卡捷琳娜原本穿着的礼服几乎遮不住上半身，她的乳尖贴着冰冷的墙壁，不断地磨蹭着，这样的刺激让她一边爽到流泪一边又瑟瑟发抖。  
V将自己的外套脱下，盖在了叶卡捷琳娜的肩膀上，后者几乎是惊讶地抱紧了他的西装外套，上面有乱七八糟的好多味道，也有V的味道。V沉默着，继续刚刚的动作，他抚摸上女人丰满的胸，柔软的雪白的，他很迷恋这种手感，乳肉在指缝间流溢着。  
“喜欢……”叶卡捷琳娜喃喃地说，“被你充满着的感觉……好像是有爱似的。”  
V顿了顿，他掰过她的脸，吻上她还在说些什么的唇。不久后，她就颤抖着高潮了，V稍微慢些，如叶卡捷琳娜所期望的那样，淅沥沥地射在了她的内部。  
叶卡捷琳娜在那之后也依旧不肯停下索求，V用性器还不够，他还要用手和嘴巴将这个饥渴的女人一次次送上了高潮。他在这方面出奇地有耐心，可以说是完美的床伴。总之在这暮春的夜里，他们不知道交合了多少次，叶卡捷琳娜的裙摆已经湿淋淋的一片，而一边的蕾丝内裤都在风中晾干了，风吹到了这儿，月色早已离他们远去，外头过于寂静，除了他们的那些交合声也不见了，舞会怕是早已散场，连初夏的蝉声都销声匿迹了。

V拥着叶卡捷琳娜假寐，他在先前就替她穿好了衣服，整理好了裙子，裙子底下当然什么都没穿。她满怀幸福地靠在他的怀里，再做一个美梦。  
而V闻到了，火红的裙摆之下，有什么在流动，那是血腥的气味。V从温柔乡转瞬间醒来，他抱着还半睡着的女人，推开了暗门，一路上什么都没有，舞会上的人们凭空消失了，只剩下璀璨的灯光与灯光下美味的食物，舞曲仍在空旷的大厅里播放着，世界越发的诡异。只有些微的血迹证明这儿遭遇过突然的事变——一场屠杀，来自恶魔的突然袭击，谁也没想到事情一场舞会的最后会变成这样，衣香鬓影转瞬变成血色肉泥，又被输送到一棵树里。  
“怎么了？”叶卡捷琳娜惊醒了，她睁开了眼，手臂搂紧了V。  
“没事，我会……”V尽量温柔地安慰着怀中的女人，看着她经历了许多次高潮后泛红的脸，看她睁开眼睛，看她忽然靠近，而那红色越来越大，慢慢滑落，溢满他的视线。  
有血流到了V的身上，来自叶卡捷琳娜的。她忽然起身，挡在了V的面前，为V挡下来自隐蔽的恶魔的攻击，用她的身体。V一只手抱着叶卡捷琳娜，一只手举起手杖，他半转过身，手杖正好捅到了恶魔的心脏，恶魔尖啸着灰飞烟灭，而叶卡捷琳娜几乎没有力气抱住他了。  
“我会……”V没办法将整句话说出口，他将叶卡捷琳娜拥在怀里，想为她止血，可是血太多了，根本没办法止住。  
我会……保护你的。

“我要死了。”叶卡捷琳娜说，几分钟仍然喘息着的女人笑容悲伤而温柔。  
“我知道……”V的声音很轻很轻，她第一次看到他如此悲伤，好像死的人不止是她一个人一样，V继续说，用他低哑动人的嗓音，“我知道的。你也要和她一样离我而去了。”  
“我们还能做爱吗？”叶卡捷琳娜宽容地忽略了V话里的另一个女人，提出了一个可以说是荒诞的请求。  
V从来没有拒绝过她，这次也没有，他让自己变硬，进入她尚还柔软的体内，轻柔地抽插着，他没办法在这场交合里得到一丝快感，只有无尽的痛苦。他到头来都没办法保护任何一个人，人是脆弱的，人没办法保护另外一个人。  
V固执地捻动着她已经肿大的乳头，试图给她更大的快感以忽略伤口的疼痛。  
“我不痛，你不要难过，我很快乐，因为我是为你而死的。”叶卡捷琳娜笑着说，“我一点都不痛。”  
V并没有停止他的动作，他用他已知的最好的手法服侍着眼前的女人，她湿湿的，不是因为动情，而是因为流的血。  
“你欠我一条命。”叶卡捷琳娜又说，她仍感觉到体内澎湃的快感，在濒死的边缘，这份快感膨胀到了极致，她觉得那是爱情的一部分，和当日在街头遇见V一样，是最重要的一部分。她眨了眨眼，表情带着几分得意：“然后你永远也还不起，你就会永远记得我了。”  
V不明白她的想法，一位并不美丽的女人最后的强烈的执念，她要死了，仍然想着他会不会记得她的事情，他猜测那是不是书中所说的“不愿将这境遇与王侯交换”……生和死，都比不上此刻。  
“你有一点点爱我吗？”叶卡捷琳娜虚弱而坚定地问道。  
“我不知道。”V诚实地摇了摇头，但是他又微不可闻地偏了偏头，好像在犹豫。  
“……最后吻我一次吧。”叶卡捷琳娜又绽开了笑意，那是一种餍足的笑，好像得到了世界上最完美的幸福似的。  
V低下头，嘴唇印在她嘴唇的刹那，叶卡捷琳娜达到了高潮。夜风寂静，她在他的怀里安静地呼吸，血越流越多，直至凝固，她被爱抚着的胸口满是血污，金发的边缘也沾上了火红的颜色，最后她死掉了。  
V为了不让某件事重蹈覆辙，将她烧了干净，只留下一节指骨，被他削成薄薄的书签，夹在了他随身抱着的书的书页里，这就是这个故事的最后了，在他的诗歌里，叶卡捷琳娜的结局画上了句点。

终


End file.
